familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mankada
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Kerala | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Malappuram | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 31.33 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 28935 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 763.52 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Malayalam, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 679324 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04933 | registration_plate = KL-53 | blank1_name_sec1 = Coastline | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 92.60% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Malappuram | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Tropical monsoon (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Mankada is a hillside village in the Malappuram district of Kerala state. It is located 15km from Malappuram and is part of the Malappuram parliament constituency. Mankada is also a legislative constituency and is currently represented by T.A. Ahmed Kabeer MLA. Geography The Mankada Panchayath is bordered the Cheriyam hills and other three major towns in Malappuram district, Malappuram, Manjeri and Perintalmanna. The total area of Mankada Panchayath is 31.33 km². Most of the land is arable. Climate is very cool in the rainy season and usually dry in the summer season just like the other part of kerala. The rainy season is from June to November, winter season from December to January and the rest of the year is sunny. The temperature is normal and ranges from 25 degree -35 degree. The terrain consists of small hills and upland plain. There is not much natural resources and most of the arable land is cultivated with permanent crops. Also there are no major environmental issues or natural hazards. People As of 2001 census the total population of the panchayath is 28,935, which constitute 14131 Males and 14804 females. The population density is 763.52 per km² which is around the state average. The sex ratio is almost normal. The people are highly literate. The literacy rate is 92.60 (Male: 94.77 and female 90.44). A good percentage of the population is kids in the range from 0-6(4,309). Though Malayalam is the spoken language among the inhabitants English is widely used for administrative purposes. Economy The economy encompasses traditional village farming, small scale business and the foreign money. A good percentage of natives are working in the Middle East as unskilled workers. The local economy is currently undergoing construction boom and which is solely dependent on the gulf money. The main crops that are cultivated are coconut, aracnut, paddy and banana. Two gold load zones of highly potential sulphide rich high grade rocks have been found in recent explorations in mankada. The govt may head for the mining, if it can address the environmental issues. Administration and other facilities The panchayath is divided into 14 wards for administrative ease. Development funds are coming to the village through panchayath allocations and the assembly and parliament allocations. The panchayath has a very good track record on development using the fund allocation from local governments. The road network and potable water accessibility is available to a good number of people. The panchayath has one Government Allopathic hospital, one Government run Ayurvedic hospital and few other clinics. Other public amenities include four banks including State Bank of Travancore, Federal Bank, one post office, public library and a stadium. Transport Population density in some places is too little. The major mode of internal transport are buses, paid SUV’s, Motor cycles and bicycle. There is enough Buses to access the nearest cities. The nearest railway station is only 8 km away from the town center. Also an international airport is around 50 km away. Education Though the literacy rate is high, most of the literacy rate was attained through the literacy drive of Kerala Literacy Mission. The panchayath has good number of primary and upper primary schools. The main educational institute is the Government Higher secondary school and NTC English medium school Verumpilakkal which has hundreds of students. Politics Mankada assembly constituency is part of Malappuram (Lok Sabha constituency). References External links * Mankada community website Category:Villages in Malappuram district Category:Malappuram district